Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 29
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Never Step on a Scorpion! or You Think It's Easy to Dream Up Titles Like This? | Synopsis1 = While Peter Parker is out shopping for new clothes, Scorpion has his costume returned to him in prison and he escapes, swearing revenge on Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson. Back at The Daily Bugle, Peter is talking to Betty Brant and Ned Leeds who has just returned back from Europe for good. A police officer comes in and tells Jameson that an extra security detail has been assigned to protect him from the Scorpion. Spider-Man decides to swing around town to attract Scorpion’s attention but instead is giving Scorpion plenty of time to attack Jameson. He realizes this possibility and decides to head to The Daily Bugle just in case. When he gets there, Scorpion has already started to run after Jameson. As Spider-Man and Scorpion trade blows, Jameson’s office is demolished, but when the police arrive Scorpion flees outside. As the two fight on the rooftops, Spider-Man creates bolas made out of his web to tangle Scorpion and swings Scorpion around the town and into the Hudson River. As Scorpion splashes about, Spider-Man tangles him in a net of webbing waiting for the police to pick him up. Once Spider-Man is finished he returns to The Daily Bugle as Peter Parker to check on Betty Brant. When he’s told by Jameson that she was sent home, he calls her house and we see that Betty is on the couch getting rest from the fright fest that happened earlier. Even more concerning, Aunt May is in the kitchen and she gets a dizzy spell and almost faints. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ***** ****** ****** *** State Prison Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Scorpion vows revenge against Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson over his last defeat, which occurred in . * Jameson and Foswell talk about a series of cat burglaries involving scientific equipment. This is foreshadowing the events of - . * Peter discovers that Ned Leeds is back from his assignment in Europe. He left in . However, this is not his first day back, as his previous chronological appearance was in . * The cause of Aunt May's dizzy spell here is revealed in . Publication Notes * Steve Ditko was credited as the plotter for this issue. * This issue contains a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from Bill Kaglan, Gary Bartlett, H. Doyle Abernathy, John Hudson, Joseph Silvero, Steven Russell, '' and ''Rickay Romano. Also contained on the two page letters page, is the Mighty Marvel Checklist and a blurb for Amazing Spider-Man Special #2. * Credits ** When Academy Award time rolls around, leave us not forget... ** Writing and editing by: Stan Lee ** Plotting and drawing by: Steve Ditko ** Lettering and loafing by: Sam Rosen * References: | Links = * Information and Cover at www.samruby.com }}